


Hazardous

by Zeghxtifveil



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeghxtifveil/pseuds/Zeghxtifveil
Summary: Some Magical Girls possess dangerous enough powers that they may be more of a threat to the city than the monsters. It's been decades since the CDD and MGSI had trouble like this. Luckily, they have a plan. We'll gather the most dangerous girls throughout the city and place them all on a team together. What could happen when a phoenix, a bomb factory, a nuclear reactor,  a bottomless vat of acid, and the coldest thing in the universe are made to work together? Puberty, dying repeatedly, and another reason to seek a therapist.
Kudos: 7





	1. Ignition

Phoebe felt a strange warmth enveloping her body. No, this wasn’t her body. This was someone else’s senses she was feeling. The heat kept growing slowly at first, but now it had become a raging inferno. It wasn't painful though. This flame was growing, and as it grew, so did her feelings of comfort and her sense of self. She felt the last embers of the blaze die out. Phoebe yearned for more of that flare, that power. It was incredible. Why couldn't it last forever? She reached out through the ashes of the girl who had been standing there. This was her body now, her strength, her fire! The flames flickered as she cried out for that immense power. She was always as helpless as a baby bird, but this will, this scorching confidence, was exactly the kind of person she'd always wished she could be. Even if she would be consumed by her own tenacity, she wanted to become a pyre of determination and burn as brilliantly as the searing heat she felt before. She desperately struggled to grasp into that fleeting energy and…

Phoebe woke up. It had all been a dream, but that power felt so real. She sighed, thinking it would be the last time she felt that vigor. She lifted herself from the bed and looked in the mirror. She was taken aback. Her hair had become a brilliant crimson, and her eyes glowed like a fire. Something special had happened to her, something that would change her life forever. Last night, Phoebe Sparrow had become a magical girl. She couldn’t believe it. Why her, someone who had no meaning to anyone, not even her family? Why give her hope? Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter. She was going to make the most she could out of this.

Phoebe’s parents were just as shocked as she was about this complete one-eighty on her luck. They were surprisingly nice to her this morning. Usually they would just ignore her all morning and send her off to school. Now they were trying to act as if they were the most important people in the world to her. They were, but they never acted like it before. This was churning out to be a most unusual morning.

She arrived at school on time. Most of the other students were staring at Phoebe. They peered on in shock and awe. There were whispers, and then there was silence. A group of girls was approaching her. The girls to the left and right had straight hair down to their shoulders colored blue and green respectively and were both in fluffed up dresses matching their colors. The girl in the middle was Vanessa Mason, aka _Magical Girl Flare Burst_. Her hair was a fiery red, just like Phoebe’s, but her eyes were a far deeper crimson than Phoebe’s orange irises. The three girls encircled Phoebe.

Vanessa- "Well, well! Look what we have here, girls. She dyed her hair to look like one of us. **Hilarious!** "

Luna- "It’s totally a bad dye job by the way. We can totally still see your _natural_ hair color, or was that fake too?"

Sunny- "Come on, lay off a little. I get it. She got jealous of us and wanted to look like she had _the dream_ too. She just wanted people to like her is all."

The girls laughed and sneered at Phoebe, enthralled by their own egos. Phoebe ducked her head and rushed off. Anything was better than this, being mocked day after day, waiting for the courage to stand up to them. The strength she held in her dream last night, where had it gone? If only she could be like that again.

During each class, her teacher would pull her aside and talk to her. For the most part, it was all the same degrading drivel about how she shouldn’t try to fake being a magical girl, and she needed to dye her hair back as soon as possible. She was used to being talked down to like this. Most of everyone who was anything at this school hated her, and the teachers who believed the poisonous lies of her bullies were no different. Everyone was against her. Phoebe never made any friends. She never got to share any of her interests. She couldn’t even eat lunch at school because someone would always steal it or throw her food away. Life had become a frivolous, derivative hassle. What was the point of being around others if all they did was hurt you?

Announcer- "ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS. THE TIME IS NOW 9:55 P.M. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE BACK INSIDE YOUR HOMES, WITH ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS LOCKED."

Sunny- "Why is this _weed_ following us again?"

Luna- "She’s, like, not even a **real** magical girl, right?"

Sunny and Luna were livid. Their heads were practically fuming. The idea that this girl was actually coming with them was absolutely absurd. She was powerless and would only get in the way. Even if she had powers, Team Burst never needed backup before. Why should they bring some now?

Phoebe- "I… was d-dragged here by Flare so… co-complain to her."

Vanessa- "I thought we could show this insignificant **_nobody_ ** what being a magical girl really means. Come on girls! **It’s time to transform!** "

They each began their practiced, stylized, over-the-top transformations.

Luna- " **Magical Girl Aqua Burst!** "

A stream of water came spiraling from the ground and enveloped Luna in a blue light before breaking abruptly. It had sprayed open to reveal her outfit had become… It… didn’t change? She was wearing a dress based on her magical girl outfit…

Sunny- " **Magical Girl Perennial Burst!** "

A twisting wind full of leaves cascaded about her body and scattered to reveal… **_Really!_ ** She did the same thing! This is getting old.

Venessa- " **Magical Girl Flare Burst!** "

Dizzying flames arose from the earth and burst away. A vibrant red… Wait… **Seriously? Again with the fluffy dress motif?** At least we know they’re thematic, but did we really have to watch the same thing in three different colors?

Venessa- "Now it’s your turn. Show us what kind of magical girl you think you are!"

She snickered tauntingly at Phoebe.

Phoebe felt a warmth fill her chest. Her limbs were cold, and she was nervous. The heat began pulsating. This was it, that glorious inferno that she’d been aching for. She couldn’t wait any longer. Grasping at the spark of courage, her transformation began. Flickers of flame ignited around her, cloaking her body in a furious blaze of scorching light. Phoebe was now wearing firefighter equipment. That is if firefighter equipment was just the overcoat, protective pants, boots, and a white undershirt. The single neon orange stripe stood out against the black base of her new clothes. When it was over, the others stood there in shock. How was it possible? Who in their right mind would give such an untouchable waste of space powers?

Team Burst- "What **The-** "

Announcer- "ATTENTION ALL GIRLS. THE TIME IS NOW 9:59 P.M. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE TRANSFORMED AND READY."

Luna- "Wait! She’s for real?"

Sunny- "How is this even possible, and why does she look so cool?"

Venessa- "Hold up! When, why and how? You better explain before the monsters get here."

Phoebe- " **Yes** , I’m _for real_! I had _the dream_ last night! I look **better** because that’s what happens when I stop caring about what you think!"

Announcer- "THE TIME IS NOW 10P.M. ALL CITIZENS SHOULD BE INDOORS, AND ALL MAGICAL GIRLS TRANSFORMED."

The girls stood aghast. Phoebe was acting like a completely different person. Who was this stranger who had replaced the timid little hermit they teased and berated day after day? The night was full of surprises for Team Burst. Time after time, battle after battle, Phoebe Sparrow was proving to be a valuable asset on the streets. They were facing one of the toughest nights in weeks, but Phoebe’s raw power more than met the challenge. Flare Burst was having a hard time matching Phoebe’s flames without burning through her magic like toothpicks being put up against a forest fire. In fact, Phoebe nearly caused a few forest fires on Team Burst’s normal patrol route. They were tearing through enemies so easily that they had started covering areas that needed assistance and places where the normal defenders had aged out. Eventually they ended up back at the start of their patrol, the West Side High School. Adjoined to it was West Side Middle School. The two lead one’s students right into the other. They were so intrinsic to one another that they had the same registry, cataloging storage building, gymnasium, and massive cafeteria.

Venessa- "Well that was easier than I thought it would be. It feels like we breezed through everything tonight."

Those words were too true, but the noises in the background were only growing louder.

Phoebe- "It was a little too easy if you ask me. Somethings wrong!"

Sunny- "Nonsense, with you around, we might actually come out with no casualties this time."

Her sarcastic tone was overbearing.

Luna- "Yeah! Cause of you, nothing can go wrong, or whatever."

Those are words we all know should never have been uttered. Whether because of those words, or the rightful suspicions of Phoebe, the threat was approaching.

Gee- "Hey losers, get out of the way!"

A group of three brutish girls jumped from the gym roof. They were awfully rowdy. They had gotten here just in the nic of time. A large boss monster and a horde of smaller similar monsters were approaching at an alarming pace.

Gee- "Their coming. Run away, chumps! This is no place for amateurs."

Luna- “We’ve been at this for, like, _way_ longer than you have!”

Sunny- “What’s a good-for-nothin nobody like you doing here!”

Flavia- “Hey! Are you _dense_ or just **dumb**?”

Micah- “She told you to **beat it**!”

Venessa- “Tch. **No one** tells Team Burst what to do. Especially not some _boarding school brats_!”

Phoebe- “ **All of you, CAN IT**! Those monsters are coming. If we don’t _work_ together, we’ll _fall_ together. Get your butts in gear before you get yourselves **killed**!”

Phoebe had gotten the last word only because the pause the others took was long enough for the monsters to reach them. These slithering monstrosities were swinging their bodies to bash the axe shaped masses on their sides into anything they could. The girls fought them off with little success. Fists flew, water and plants ensnared, and flames burnt, but it wasn’t enough. The snake-like horrors continued their assault. Gee was laughing as she crushed skulls relentlessly. If monsters had blood, she’d be bathing in it. Flavia and Micah were barely holding on. They managed the first twenty or so snakes, but after the thirtieth, they were struggling. Team burst was showing off their exceptional teamwork. They downed the serpents at a pace only marginally quicker than the blood-bathing berserker who began snapping reptilian necks like she was opening presents at a birthday party. The girls were swarmed. Their chances of coming out of this unscathed were becoming slimmer by the second. With each attack, the magic stored within them depleted. It wasn’t long until the beasts had them completely overwhelmed.

One of the snakes swung its massive body and gashed Sunny’s abdomen open. Having Vanessa cauterize it and bandaging herself with plants was the best they could do for the time being.

The fight drug on for at least twenty minutes. They had taken so long to clear out the regular serpents that the boss had found them and was now pounding on the exhausted fighters as well.

Phoebe and Gee were trying their damnedest to defend the others. Brainless as the boss was, it knew exactly when to strike. With one move, the beast had bitten Gee, tore Phoebe’s legs off, swallowed her, and nearly cleaved Micah in two. This slithering slime-ball was as deadly as it was hideous. It had to kill these girls here and now if it was to survive, and the creature was not missing it’s chance to end this fight with a clear victory.

Before their foe could take another swing, a thick smoke began pillowing out of its mouth. The girls got only a whiff at first. The memories of roasted meat, a delicacy in the city, entered their minds. Images of juicy ribs and smoked loins intruded their thoughts. The smell was so out of place in a battle they didn’t notice the writhing agony of their tormentor. The sizzling noises reverberating from the beast’s bowels were just enough to snag the bloody reality of what was transpiring before them to the forefront of their minds. Something was cooking in that snake! The metallic scent of blood should have been enough for them to realize this odorous sensation was not a friendly one. The acrid stench of burnt hair is what finally drove it home. It wasn’t the snake that was cooking!

The girls, now fully aware of this awful reality, could only gawk, frozen in horror, at the torturous oven. The monster thrashed in pain. The roar of the flames echoed from the holes being burnt through its body. The fire had begun to take an odd shape. It moved as if it were alive. Without fuel and in a rhythmic pattern, the flames flowed back and forth. The shapes were becoming recognizable. They had taken the form of wings.

Phoebe’s bloodstained and nearly skinless body shuffled out from the serpents now exposed innerworkings. They watched as her muscles pulled themselves back together, and her skin slowly grew back. Her entrails coiled and slid back into place while her face took its sweet time reconstructing itself. The mortifying sight was enough to make Flavia lose the diner she had that night.

Phoenix- “Had enough, or should we keep going?”

Her voice was different. Phoebe’s accent, high pitched whimpers, and even the cracks of puberty littering her vowels had disappeared. Whoever’s voice was coming out of her body, it wasn’t the one they were used to.

Phoenix- “Oh? You’re all still alive! I thought one of you might have died by now. If you thought watching a girl's body heal from a pile of ground meat and broken bones was bad, you won’t want to be around when I fry these pests. Oh, and take shelter so you don’t meet the same fate.”

The girls did their best to escape the crematorium Phoebe had made of the courtyard. Most came out with only minor burns and heat exhaustion. Their foes were not so lucky. When the girls went back to check, the fire had dissipated, and Phoebe was unconscious on the ground.

She wasn’t ready for this. No one was. On her first night with powers, she had managed to completely overdo it and deplete her magic. She was so exhausted that it took almost two days for her to wake up.

CDD Agent- “Ma’am, her powers are too dangerous. If she doesn’t learn how to control that magic, she’ll just cause more damage than any of the monsters she fights.”

Mr. Sparrow- “I don’t care! You’re not taking our daughter anywhere. She’s staying here until she recovers, and she’ll be going right back out there once she does!”

Dr. Tanaka- “With all due respect, sir, we can’t just let her go back out there after an incident like that. West Side Middle School is destroyed, the high school is inoperable, and the gymnasium was left half melted. We should be thanking Founder the damage wasn’t more severe.”

Mrs. Sparrow- “Our **pathetic** excuse for a daughter is finally worth _something_ , and **_now_ ** you want to take her away? Where were you when she was nothing but a **thorn** in our sides? For thirteen years, we’ve been the **laughingstock** of the neighborhood. That _worthless runt_ finally has some value to society, and you want to take her away _now_?”

Mr. Sparrow- “Sweetie, it doesn’t matter how much we pour our hearts out to these creatines. Their nothing but blood sucking government workers. They can’t even manage a little property damage right.”

All Phoebe could do was lay in bed, roll over, listen to her horrible parents argue about how worthless she was, and cry. She never had the will to stand up to them, and the courage of the flames had left her since transforming back. All she could think about was how great the power she had felt, and how stupid she was for letting it slip away like that. A voice rang in her mind, it’s tone giving the same warmth as her magic, reassuring her.

_Phoenix- “You will feel that fire again, and we will be glorious.”_

The man who had sat next to her bed stood up and interrupted the bickering of the government workers and Phoebe’s parents.

Stanley- “You know she can hear you, _right_? We’ll let **Phoebe** decide what’s _best for her_.”

#### End of Chapter 1


	2. Flash Point

Carina Bruch, a girl who had been pushed around her whole life. It wasn’t as if she had any bullies or enemies to speak of, but there was one person who made living in the city a nightmare. Her father was a monster worse than the terrors in the night. At least those things didn’t leave you alive to make you suffer all over again. For Carina, it was either find a way to not be able to make it home that night or end up with another bruise to hide from her teachers. Alcohol was rarely made, but somehow, her father always had some.

She looked at her watch. Lucky her! It was nine forty-five, and there was no way she'd make it home on time. The trains had stopped running about fifteen minutes ago. There was only one place around here that she had anyone she knew she could trust. Mama Maho knew how unsafe Carina’s homelife could be, and the dinner was only a short walk up the road from here.

The quiet pace and cozy atmosphere were inviting and made the ideal place for magical girls who were looking for a break from the press or just a bite to eat. It helped that the dinner acted as a safety center during the nights. Since so many girls stopped there constantly, it was almost always safe to shelter there for the night.

She opened the door slowly, knowing not to barge in unannounced, since it could disturb the other customers.

Carina- “Hello?”

Maria- “Oh! Carina, couldn’t make it home again?”

Carina- “Y-yeah...”

Carina walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table equidistant from the entrance, counter, and the doors to the restrooms. It wouldn’t be long until the inner barrier went up. She ordered her usual meal and the night’s special. It was always quiet around here, but never this quiet.

Lynn- “Well, would you look at that?”

Lunica- “So this place acts as a safety center too? Nice!”

Maria- “My stars! You two are Lynn Doven and Lunica Mills if I’m not mistaken. Please have a seat and order whatever you like. I know she’ll be mad at me, but I like paying for each girl’s first time here, especially when it can save them some trouble before they have to go out to fight.”

Lunica- “This girl must be made of cake cause that’s seriously sweet!”

Maria blushed before correcting the misfit gal leaning towards her with a gremlin of a smile on their gender.

Lunica- “Sorry, my bad. Damn, we oughta swing by here again sometime. Ain’t that rig… Lynn?”

Lynn was too busy eying the scar on the back of Carina’s neck. She directed Lunica’s attention to it, and her open mouth shut as her teeth ground into one another. This was the kind of wound Team Maiden was all too familiar with. They said nothing and continued their impish investestigation of this prospective getaway from the day to day.

Eventually, Carina’s surroundings faded. She felt oddly at peace. Peace? HA! How odd that she’d dream of something she’d never known. That cold, empty void was the greatest embrace she could hope for. She held out her hands to hug this abyss back.

01:32

Red, square numbers? Oh! It must be the image of the time on a clock from outside her dream. Funny enough there’s one on the bar counter.

“Beep. Beep. Beep.”

That sound repeated for at least a minute.

00:23

Weird how it now displayed an earlier time?

“Beep.”

00:22

Wait? Did it? It couldn’t be that, right?

A few seconds passed.

00:15

It was a countdown. For the life of her, Carina couldn’t tell what it was for, but her gut was churning all the same.

00:03

Carina panicked.

00:02

Carina- “WAIT!”

00:01

Her insides became warm, and her limbs felt like they had lightning coursing through them. She curled herself into a ball. This pain was unbearable.

00:00

Carina was enveloped in a blinding light stemming from inside her own body.

Lynn- “Maria, Mama Maho, are you okay!”

Molly- “Thank goodness you girl’s are back. Carina’s father came to get her, but...

Lunica turned her powers back on almost on instinct.

Maidens- “Where’s that fuckin’ bastard! Little shit’s got an ass-whoopin’ comin’ his way!”

They looked over to where Molly Maho, the owner of the dinner, was pointing. There, across the room, charred and bloody, lay the unconscious body of Carina’s father. The girls went to look back at Molly, and noticed a broken bottle next to Maria. They were holding a now pink cloth to their head. Lunica knew exactly what to do. Black chains coiled around the chrispened man, squeezing the air from his lungs while acting as a tourniquet for his now missing arm.

The rest of the night was spent figuring out where to go from there. The police and hospital workers would settle the matter regarding Mr. Bruch, and Carina and her mother would be taken to live with Maria at their home near Mama Maho’s Dinner for the time being. As far as Lunica and Lynn were concerned, the administration of Founder’s Blessing would overlook their misbehavior on grounds of saving a prospective “blessed warrior of the founder” from a dangerous guardianship.

Stanley- “Look, as far as we’re concerned, you two should be either arrested for nearly punching that sorry excuse for a man into his grave or commended for getting civilians and other magical girls out of danger. This could have been a whole lot worse. We’re lucky you’re such delinquents.”

Ms. Grizzled- “And what about the young girl they managed to save?”

Stanly- “Either the police arrest her for attempted manslaughter, or the CDD adds miss Bruch as a part of the project I was tasked with bringing back to life.”

Mrs. Austerus- “You don’t mean they’ve found that many powerful warriors?”

Ms. Grizzled- “So Project Hazardous is back up? How many girls are under your care?”

The two girls stood there, minds full of knots. Lunica and Lynn struggled for a bit to rack their heads around the idea of a team of girls whose powers warranted direct interference from the government. What kind of pranks could be pulled, damaged done, or crimes committed to bring such an unprecedented standard to rise?

Stanley- “You four can come in now. Ladies, allow me to introduce to you Team Hazard. From today on, these girls will be made to attend this institute on grounds of its ability to monitor the behavior of the young combatants.”

Demetria- “Demetria Morozov, Magical Girl Frost Hazard. I can erase all thermal energy within fifteen feet of my body.”

Azalea- “I’m Azalea Indebolire, but I’ve been given the stage name Caustic Hazard. My power makes a potent corrosive that I can manipulate like a part of my body. Most would call it a familiar.”

Phoebe- “My n-name is Phoebe Sparrow. I… ummm…”

Her eyes flickered like flames for a moment.

Phoenix- “I can produce and manipulate fire exceeding five thousand degrees celsius, and, in extreme conditions, regenerate fatal damage. You can call me Burn Hazard.”

Carina- “Carina Bruch, Blast Hazard! It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I can turn things into bombs.”

Lynn- “So that’s where his arm went?”

Carina- “Apparently it’s possible to sleepwalk while having the dream. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused everyone.”

Lunica- “That jerk had it coming!”

Mrs. Austerus- “While I agree with your feelings, your actions are a separate matter. We’ll have to keep a close eye on all of you. Mr. Johnson, if there is anything we can do to help in regards to these girls, please don’t hesitate to let us know. Anyone willing to help the founder’s blessed warriors is, to us at the very least, a comrade in arms.”

Stanley- “Thank you. I believe the dormitory’s head prefect is already acquainted with miss Sparrow.”

Mrs. Austerus- “That will make the transition a fair bit easier.”

Stanley Johnson addressed the situations surrounding each girl’s admission to the team in great detail. The girls were let out to either resume classes or tour about the premises to become acquainted with their new situation. From now on, the four girls would live, learn, and operate out of these walls. With Mr. Johnson as their government mandated manager, they would be free to operate as an official team, but without his approval, they would not be allowed to go anywhere or even do as they pleased. Luck them, he wasn’t as zealous as many of the people running this academy.

The girls got settled in, given rooms and schedules, and debriefed on the purpose of why they were put together. The reason being that the CDD wanted not only to ensure the safety of the city from formidable monsters, but threatening elements from within the city’s own defenders. Each one was chosen to become part of the team for their strength, whether for better or worse.

The city now had a new weapon against the nightmares that plagued the streets, and the government wanted to make sure that weapon was aimed in the right direction.

#### End of Chapter 2


End file.
